


Glitter dancing on our skin

by Tash_ka



Series: Blood washes glitter from gold [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, But don't tell anyone, Demon Magnus Bane, First Time, Fluff, Human Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, i'm pretty sure Alec developed glitter kink, it's basically just fluff, serious overuse of glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tash_ka/pseuds/Tash_ka
Summary: "I've got something for you" Alec said, outstretching the hand that was holding an artfully wrapped box towards Magnus. The wrapping paper was glittering in the light and slightly clashing with the golden bow on the top. It looked very bright and mismatched, but at the same time very stylish. Very Magnus.Alec smiled slightly at the bewildered look on the other man's face, as he glanced towards the present then back at Alec, looking unsure."For me?"*In which Magnus gets a present, Alec gets covered in glitter and things get heated.





	Glitter dancing on our skin

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, I've finally done it. It took a while, but part three is here. Enjoy!

"I've got something for you" Alec said, outstretching the hand that was holding an artfully wrapped box towards Magnus. The wrapping paper was glittering in the light and slightly clashing with the golden bow on the top. It looked very bright and mismatched, but at the same time very stylish. Very Magnus. 

 

Alec smiled slightly at the bewildered look on the other man's face, as he glanced towards the present then back at Alec, looking unsure. 

 

"For me?" Magnus asked finally, voice small and confused.

 

Suddenly Alec had an urge to wrap his arms around him and protect him from the world. Which was ridiculous, Magnus was a centuries old demon, he didn’t need protection from someone like Alec. He settled for nodding firmly and stretching his hand out even further, nudging Magnus’s arm lightly with the box. 

 

That caused Magnus to finally get a grip on himself. He took the box from Alec's hands, brushing their fingers in the process. He was holding it with delicate fingers, his face awed. Alec felt that he wanted to cry. Magnus’ behavior was clearly indicating that the other man wasn’t used to receiving gifts. Maybe it wasn’t something that demons did, or maybe it wasn’t something that Magnus experienced often. Either way, Alec felt personally insulted by the thought that his maybe-probably-boyfriend, was deprived of the simple joy of receiving presents for so long. He silently vowed to change that.

 

“Glitter?” Magnus asked, quirking one eyebrow at him. Alec noted with delight, that he was looking a little bit more like himself.

 

"Especially for you" Alec replied, grinning widely. “I couldn’t find wrapping paper glittery enough, so I had to make it myself" he went on to explain, puffing his chest proudly. Then he remembered the nightmare that was washing glitter off himself and his clothes and shuddered at the memory. “I was washing it off for a week" he complained sheepishly. The sound of Magnus’ laughter made him glare at the other man in fake annoyance. “That’s not funny.”

 

Magnus giggled for a while longer. “Oh, darling” he finally gasped, his face bright and eyes watery. “You shouldn’t have washed it off. I’m sure you looked wonderful with all that glitter on you.” There was a glint in his eyes, that made Alec feel a little hot all of the sudden.

 

“Magnus, you know that I’m a lawyer, right? And that I sometimes appear in court? I can’t speak before the judge with my face shinning with glitter. No one would take me seriously.” Alec was aware he was babbling a little, but, in his defense, Magnus looked like he was ready to jump him in this exact moment. Not that Alec would complain.

 

“But if I promise to help you get rid of it, before you go to work…” Magnus trailed off, hopeful smile appearing on his face. And… were those puppy eyes? Alec was so fucked.

 

“Then I will consider it” Alec replied, trying to sound tougher than he felt. He was sure Magnus wasn’t fooled even a little bit. It was the opposite, actually. He was grinning like someone, who had already won. “Open your present” Alec rushed to change the subject.

 

“Right” Magnus agreed, his attention back on the small box he was holding. His hands were now covered in glitter, but, unlike Alec, he didn’t seem to mind. “What did you buy me, Alexander?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes in response. “That’s not how it works. Open it and you will find out.”

 

“But it looks so nice.” Magnus whined, causing Alec to chuckle at his antics.

 

“I promise, I’ll put less glitter on your present next time. You know, to save you all the suffering.” Alec smirked, even though, his insides were doing a happy dance right now. The way that Magnus was appreciating the present Alec gave him, even before opening it, was making him giddy.

 

Magnus huffed, glaring at him jokingly, before he conceded. He began unwrapping the present painstakingly slow. Starting with the bow, then removing pieces of tape, to finally unwrap it completely. Alec felt like he was going crazy the whole time. His initial confidence about the present for Magnus was rapidly dwindling, until he stood there, all nerves and self-consciousness. When he got this idea, it seemed like the best idea in the world. A way for them to keep in contact without relying on fire messages, which were, honestly, annoying and unpractical. But now he wasn’t so sure that Magnus would actually be happy with…

 

“A phone?” Magnus interrupted his thoughts, looking at Alec with wide eyes.

 

Alec nodded, his cheeks suddenly flaming red. “Yeah” he nodded, briefly looking away. “I know it’s nothing special, but I just thought… We don’t see each other very often and the fire messages are great, but… I wanted to be able to text you anytime I want, to be able to call you and hear your voice. I was hoping you have reception in Hell or at least Wi-Fi…” Alec felt like with every word, he was talking faster, stumbling over words, but Magnus was still quiet and he wasn’t sure what to do with that. “Unless of course you don’t want to. In that case we can forget all about it. I’m sorry if…”

 

“Alexander” Magnus pressed his index finger lightly to Alec’s lips. “Let me stop you right there” he said softly, his cat eyes blazing with intensity that took Alec’s breath away. “You can’t imagine how happy I am that you thought about this, about us. The truth is, I was missing you terribly for the last week. If I ever had to wait so long to see you again, talking to you would make the wait much easier.” Magnus’ hand moved from his lips to his cheek, running across it in a gentle caress. “And I’m sure I can make the phone work in Hell. Thank you, darling.”

 

He leaned in to give Alec a small kiss, but before he could move away Alec’s hands on his forearms were stopping him, pulling him in for another kiss. Alec let it continue for a moment, relishing in a soft drag of Magnus’ lips against his, trying to say without words how much he missed the other man over the last few days. Eventually, they broke apart, Magnus humming lightly in contentment and Alec’s face splitting into a wide green. They stayed close to each other, Alec trying hard to stay still and not burst with happiness, as Magnus’ face nuzzled into his, nose brushing against Alec’s, causing them both to giggle softly.

 

“Were you afraid I won’t like your gift?” Magnus asked, voice teasing, as he brushed his hand over Alec’s forehead, combing Alec’s hair with his fingers.

 

“You noticed that, huh?” Alec huffed a laugh, trying to mask the new wave of embarrassment that he suddenly felt.

 

“You are like an open book, Alexander” Magnus shrugged, his smile turning mischievous. “Even when you aren't blushing and stumbling over your words” he added, quickly soothing indignant Alec with a peck on the nose.

 

“You are terrible” Alec complained, but his voice was fond. He wasn’t capable of staying mad at Magnus, or even pretending that he was mad. He was totally smitten and not afraid to admit it.

 

“Liar” Magnus laughed, raising one eyebrow, challenging Alec to deny the accusation. His hands had, once again, found their way to Alec’s face, this time he was brushing his thumbs over Alec’s eyebrows. Alec narrowed his eyes briefly in suspicion. He was missing something, he was sure of that, and the way that Magnus was smiling at him, trying to appear innocent, was making him even more suspicious. Before he had time to react, though, he was distracted by Magnus pointing towards his new phone, now laying discarded on the sofa. “So… are you going to teach me how to use it?”

 

Alec nodded eagerly, all but forgetting about his previous suspicions, as he settled on the sofa with Magnus close to him, and began explaining. 

 

*

 

"You can take photos with this thing?" Magnus voice was full of wonder, as he stared at the phone in his hand. Alec had already managed to explain the basics, like calling and texting, these didn't surprise Magnus, he knew what a phone was, he just didn’t know how to use it. It seemed though, that Magnus’ knowledge about phones didn’t extend to other features.

 

"You really didn’t know that?" Alec asked, trying to decide if Magnus was joking or not. He seemed genuinely amazed by the discovery. Alec could only smile at him fondly, admiring the man before him. Even though Magnus was centuries, or maybe even millenniums old - he wasn’t sure, and didn’t have the courage to ask yet - in that moment, he managed to look so young. His mouth slightly open and smiling, his face full of astonishment and glee. Alec couldn't wait to see his reaction to filters. It would blow his mind. 

 

Magnus was still staring at his phone, his brows now furrowed slightly, beginnings of an idea forming in his head. 

 

"Alexander" he spoke finally. He looked up at Alec and there was a purpose in that look, his eyes were shinning with determination. "I want to take a photo of you.” Magnus’ tone was telling Alec that refusal wasn't an option, that he will get his photo one way or another. Alec groaned silently.

 

"Do you really have to?"

 

But there was no stopping Magnus. He didn’t even grace Alec’s question with a reply, only sending him an unimpressed look in return. 

 

"You don't like photos?"

 

"I do, but not of myself. I always look terrible in them." Magnus hummed, his eyes running up and down Alec’s body, assessing him.

 

"I'm sure you will look great. Just let me..." Magnus hands went to Alec's hair, running through them and down Alec's cheeks.

 

"What is it with you touching my face today?" Not that Alec was complaining about the amount of face touches he was receiving today, but he couldn’t help this strange suspicion…

 

Magnus shushed him. "Stop distracting me, I’m making art."

 

"I hardly think taking a photo is art" Alec replied, dubious.

 

"Taking a photo if you is." Magnus grinned smugly.

 

Alec barked out a surprised laugh. "Magnus! That was horrible!" he cried, trying to show how horrified he was by having something so cheesy said to his face, but not able to hide his smile. He was vaguely aware of the sound of pictures snapping. Before he even had a chance to register what happened, Magnus was lowering the phone and browsing through the photos.

 

"There. You see? Art" he said triumphantly, holding the phone to Alec.

 

Alec took it with a mix of embarrassment and apprehension, but quickly relaxed, as he went through the photos. They were actually pretty good. Magnus distracted him enough, that Alec didn't have time to pose awkwardly, like he usually did. Instead, he saw his face grinning at him from the picture, open and happy. It took him a moment to notice that something wasn't quite right.

 

"Magnus, what's on my face?" He asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer to that question. He looked at Magnus, just in time to see him masking a wide smirk on his face with shocked expression.

 

"Alexander" Magnus gasped, not even trying to be believable, as he feigned surprise. "You are all glittery! How did that happen?"

 

"How indeed" Alec said in a flat voice, glaring at the other man. He noticed, to his annoyance, that Magnus wasn’t in the least intimidated by his glare. On the contrary, he decided to drop his innocent façade, grinning at Alec proudly.

 

“I love the glitter on you, darling” he said, unashamed.

 

“Magnus, I have work on Monday” Alec stated, trying to ignore the quickening of his heart at the complement. “I can’t show up with glitter all over my face. You know how long it took me to washi it off the last time?”

 

Magnus still didn’t look apologetic, but his grin was replaced by a softer, more caring expression.  
  
  
"I can remove it with one snap of my fingers. Right now, if you want. But I would love for you to stay like that a little longer. You look absolutely stunning like this.”

 

Alec took a moment to pretend that he was considering his options, even though he already knew what his answer would be. "And if I agree to keep it for a while, what will I get out of it?"

 

Magnus smile was wide and ecstatic, as he took Alec in with astonished eyes. "Are you trying to make a deal with a demon, darling? You should know better."

 

"I don't know, should I? It worked pretty well the last time.” Alec played along, his tone teasing.

 

"Hmm, I can't disagree with that." Magnus looked at Alec, considering him for a moment. "How about a kiss?"

 

"Only one kiss for all that hardship? That’s hardly fair." Alec protested half-heartedly, although the both knew that he would absolutely agree to the terms.

 

"I'll give you another one if you let me do this" Magnus said, raising his thumb to Alec's face and running it up the bridge of his nose and under his left eye. Alec could imagine the trail of glitter that it left on his skin. 

 

"That was worth at least three kisses."

 

"Really? How about this?" Magnus' thumb trailed down Alec's cheek and settled on his chin, holding it lightly. 

 

"Another three"

 

"You make a hard bargain, darling" Magnus murmured, his lips so close, they were almost brushing against Alec's. 

 

"Do we have a deal, demon?" Alec asked, causing Magnus to chuckle happily.

 

"We should seal it with a kiss."

 

Before Alec's mind could register the words, he felt the warm pressure of Magnus lips on his own. It lasted only a second or two and then Magnus was moving back, smile playing on his lips. 

 

"That didn't count" Alec protested, narrowing his eyes.

 

"Oh, it did. You didn’t specify how long should those kisses be or where you want them. In fact..." Magnus leaned in to place a small kiss on Alec's forehead. "One..." then both of his eyelids, "two, three..." then his cheeks, nose and finally placing the last one on Alec's lips. "Seven" he finished counting, grinning smugly.

 

"Magnus" if it was any other time, Alec would be embarrassed about the needful whine, that left his lips. But now he really didn't care. He just needed to kiss Magnus. He made a move towards the other man, but the hand on his chin held him in place.

 

"I don't think so" Magnus tsked. "If you want more kisses I need something in return." He snapped his fingers and, suddenly, they were even more glittery than before, as they hovered close to Alec's face. 

 

"Okay" Alec agreed breathlessly, once again trying to close the gap between them. This time Magnus let him. He could vaguely feel Magnus' hands painting glittery patterns on his skin, but he didn't care, because, suddenly, his lips were crashing against Magnus' own. The kiss was all passion and force, their teeth clashing as Alec's tongue sought entrance into Magnus' mouth. 

 

Magnus let out a surprised moan at the first contact, but soon was grabbing at Alec's shirt trying to pull him closer. It seemed that it still wasn't close enough for him, because the next thing Alec knew, Magnus' hands were on his hips, dragging him forward. It took Alec's hazy brain a second to catch up with what Magnus wanted, but soon he was moving, raising up and straddling Magnus knees. 

 

Magnus' hands were still moving Alec's hips, grinding their cocks together, tearing startled gasps of pleasure out of both of them. Alec could feel himself harden a little more with every contact, as Magnus guided him with shallow, hard thrusts towards his own growing bulge. He responded by attacking Magnus' mouth with renewed fervor, capturing his mouth sloppily. Alec managed to find his way under Magnus’ shirt and began tugging it up his torso, when Magnus’ hands suddenly stilled on his hips. 

 

"Alexander, I think we should slow down for a moment."

 

Alec stopped the trail of kisses, he was living on Magnus neck, to look at him.

 

"Do you want us to stop?" he asked, taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts. He made a move to get off Magnus lap, but was stopped immediately. 

 

"No" Magnus voice was breathless and raspy, as he rushed to keep Alec exactly where he was. "But I don't want us to come in our pants on your couch."

 

Alec had to agree. No matter how good the thought of rutting against Magnus until they both came sounded, having Magnus sprawled on his bed naked sounded even better. He nodded, settling back on Magnus tights. 

 

"Can I take your shirt off?" Magnus asked, his hands moving underneath the shirt and running lightly against Alec's back. 

 

"Yeah" Alec uttered his agreement almost inaudibly, but Magnus was watching his face so closely, he could probably read the answer from his lips. Apparently, he did, because soon he was grabbing the hem of Alec's shirt and lifting it up and over Alec's head, before throwing it somewhere behind him. 

 

There was a moment of stillness, when Magnus’ eyes settled on the newly exposed skin to admire it, causing Alec to blush furiously at the attention, but feeling no desire to cover himself up. Then Magnus glittery fingers raised up to his collarbone, before moving seamlessly across his chest, down his stomach and then back up again. They were painting intricate glittery patterns on his skin and Alec could only stare at their movement with amazement. 

 

"Magnus" he breathed out, mesmerized.

 

"See? I told you that you look incredible in glitter." There was no teasing in Magnus tone, his words were heavy and loaded with desire, as he admired his handiwork. Seconds later he was diving down, following the pattern he created, this time using his lips. 

 

Alec's hands found their way into Magnus hair, running through them, messing them up, before finally gripping them tightly. He was vaguely aware of the moan that was torn from Magnus lips at the contact, more concerned with raising up on his knees, to give Magnus' lips better access to his chest.

 

Magnus’ mouth were hot against his skin, alternating between licking, biting and placing wet, open-mouthed kisses. After what seemed like hours, but could very well been seconds - Alec wasn't able to tell, too focused on the sensation, breathing soft, little gasps of pleasure - Magnus stopped. He raised his head, facing Alec. 

 

One look at the other man and Alec felt new wave of desire rushing through him. Magnus looked positively debauched. His pupils were blown wide, almost completely covering the yellow irises, hair messy from Alec's hands, face flushed and his lips... Alec never thought that glitter could look so hot on someone. But seeing Magnus with his lips covered in glitter, seeing how beautifully it was contrasting with dark smudges of eyeliner under his eyes... It was entirely possible that Alec was developing a kink. Or perhaps Magnus could make anything look hot.

 

"Bedroom, now" Alec rasped, locking his gaze with Magnus, before getting up and dragging the other man with him. 

 

The walk to the bedroom took much longer than expected. They’d stopped a few times on the way there, exchanging heated kisses until one of them had the mind to move them along, just to be distracted in the next second.    
  
  
Finally, although Alec couldn't recall how, they’d ended up on the bed, with Alec on his back and Magnus hovering above him. His knees were placed on either side of Alec's hips, forearms bracketing his head. The soft lightening of the bedroom was causing shadows to dance on Magnus face, making him look dark and sinful. Dangerous, his brain supplied and Alec had to agree. He looked dangerous, stretched above Alec, covering Alec's body with his. 

 

But Alec couldn't find it in himself to fear Magnus, not anymore. He trusted the other man, trusted that Magnus would never harm him. Laying here with this powerful, centuries old demon, who could kill him with on flick of his hand, Alec felt safer than ever before. 

 

"Are you still with me darling?" Magnus soft voice pulled Alec from his thoughts. 

 

"Sorry" Alec smiled sheepishly. "I was just distracted by how beautiful you are" he said kissing Magnus shoulder lightly. 

 

Magnus seemed lost for words, opting instead to claim Alec's mouth in a kiss that was so soft and full of meaning that Alec could feel his stomach dancing with happiness.

 

He run his hands down the expense of Magnus back, nails scratching lightly, realizing briefly that they must had gotten rid of Magnus shirt somewhere in the corridor. His hands stopped for a moment on Magnus ass, squeezing it and tearing a loud moan from his lips, then finding their way between their bodies and settling on Magnus belt buckle. Magnus growled impatiently at the fingers brushing over his groin, silently urging Alec to get on with it. After some fumbling and few frustrated sighs from both of them, his pants were finally open and pulled down to his knees. 

 

Suddenly Magnus was sitting up, pulling at Alec's belt, taking his pants and underwear off in much smoother motion than Alec ever could, before shedding the rest of his own clothes. They froze for a moment, admiring each other. Alec was raking his eyes over Magnus’ naked form as he stood on the foot of the bed. He was aware that Magnus was doing the same, but somehow didn't feel self-conscious at all, too busy staring at the gorgeous man before him. 

 

"Come here" Alec said softly, extending one hand towards Magnus. The other man immediately took it, kneeling on the bed and shifting back into his previous position above Alec. 

 

Alec didn’t waste any time to pull him down, taking all of Magnus’ weight on himself. They groaned loudly as their bodies touched from chests to toes. 

 

Alec's mouth immediately went to Magnus’ neck, sucking and biting red marks into the skin, while his hand slowly moved down Magnus’ body. He could feel Magnus shifting up, giving him enough room to reach for his cock and hold it loosely in his hand. Magnus was almost fully hard. The both were at this point. He gave it a few experimental strokes, causing Magnus to shiver above him. 

 

"We need lube" he managed to gasp, as he felt Magnus hand on him. He reached blindly towards the nightstand, hoping he would somehow get it without moving from his spot. No luck. 

 

Magnus chuckled above him, then leaned back to sit on his tights. He snapped his fingers and a packet of lube appeared on Alec's stomach.

 

"No glitter in the lube" Alec warned, only half-jokingly. Tonight, he learned that he could tolerate glitter in a lot of places, but his dick definitely wasn't one of them.

 

Magnus send him a disapproving stare, then pouted adorably. Finally, seeing Alec's pointed gaze he nodded solemnly and snapped his fingers once again. 

 

"Maybe next time" he shrugged, smiling mischievously. Alec decided it was time to kiss him, before he got any other crazy ideas.

 

And then they were back at it with renewed urgency. Magnus took care of coating both of their hands with lube, before moving his hand back to Alec’s cock. It took a moment for Alec’s brain, fogged with sudden pleasure, to register what was going on and copy Magnus’ actions.

 

After that there was a blur of lips against lips, hand sliding up and down in sync, as their bodies moved together towards a climax. Alec came first, with Magnus’ name on his lips, followed soon by the other man.

 

They were laying like that for a moment, Alec supporting Magnus’ weight, since he collapsed on the top of him. Their panting gradually slowing down, until Alec could feel, rather than hear Magnus’ soft breaths. He would love to stay like that forever, with Magnus comforting weight blanketing him, feeling the closeness of their bodies, warm breath against his skin. Unfortunately, with each passing moment he was more and more aware of the unpleasant feeling of cum drying on his skin. He could feel himself shiver slightly at the temperature of the room.

 

“Magnus…” he whispered into the other man’s skin. Magnus hummed lowly in reply. “We should clean up.”

 

There was a grunt of disapproval from Magnus’ direction and then a sound of fingers snapping. Alec chuckled, suddenly they were both clean.

 

“And maybe a blanket, if you don’t plan on moving anytime soon.” He barely managed to say those words, when he felt a thick blanket falling around them, cocooning them together. “Thank you” he said, placing a kiss on Magnus head. Magnus hummed once again, burying deeper into Alec’s neck. It seemed that he didn’t have any desire to move or even talk right now. Alec just shook his head, trying to settle more comfortably with the weight pinning him to the bed. His hands circled Magnus’ waist, holding him securely against him. He heard more content hums, and then Magnus breath evened out. He was asleep.

 

Alec barely had time to laugh internally at the adorableness of him, before his eyelids started getting heavy. Not long after that, he was sleeping as well.

 

*

 

“Good morning.” The words broke slowly through Alec’s sleepy consciousness, followed by the feelings of soft lips touching his forehead. Alec grunted at the person laying next to him, who was determined to wake him up. He buried deeper into the blanket, willing the voice to go away and let him sleep. He was so comfortable. It was difficult to recall when was the last time he felt so good waking up. He wanted to cling to that feeling for a little longer, relish the warm, cozy sensation inside of him, the bonlessness that was enveloping his whole body.

 

But the voice was persistent. It repeated Alec’s name several times, punctuating each time with a kiss. Even though he didn’t want to, Alec was slowly waking up.

 

A few moments later, he was conscious enough to finally recognize the owner of that voice. He could feel himself smiling widely at the realization, events of last night playing back in his mind.

 

“Magnus” he murmured, reaching blindly towards the man. There was a yelp as Alec’s hand suddenly collided with something. He opened him eyes, startled. Magnus was holding his nose in one hand, staring at Alec, looking appalled.

 

“Sorry” Alec apologized sheepishly. He reached to pull Magnus’ hand away, to see if he’d done any damage, but it looked like the only thing that suffered was Magnus’ pride.

 

“Alexander” Magnus huffed with indignation. “I’m bringing you breakfast to bed and this is my reward? Really?”

 

Alec blinked few times, trying his best to look around before raising from his comfortable spot. “Breakfast?” he inquired, suddenly perking up. Now that he thought of it, he could recognize a faint smell of coffee in the room, mixed with other, sweeter smell. “Pancakes?” he asked, already scrambling to sit up, not in the least ashamed, that Magnus was laughing loudly at his eagerness.

 

Magnus nodded, pushing a tray towards him.

 

"Did you make them?" Alec managed to ask between bites of his breakfast, eyeing Magnus suspiciously.

 

"Of course I did" Magnus replied with earnest expression on his face.

 

Alec looked over his bare chest and a sheet draped across his hips.

 

"Naked?" He raised his eyebrows.

 

Magnus stared at him for a moment, as though he didn't understand what Alec meant. Then it downed on him.

 

"Oh, you mean like going to the kitchen and preparing them? Of course not. I did this" he snapped his fingers and a fresh glass of juice appeared in his hand. "See? Much easier." He grinned widely at Alec, then took a sip from his glass. "This is good, by the way. Not as good as tequila, but I heard that humans have some rules about drinking in the morning, so..."

 

Alec shook his head in disbelief. "We do. We also have rules about stealing. Where did the food come from?"

 

"I didn't steal it" Magnus denied, appalled. "That's a sin, Alexander. You can go to hell because of that."

 

"Already going there" Alec responded with half smile. Magnus face softened, as he leaned forward to cup Alec's cheek. 

 

"Yes, but you are going with me. I won't let anyone hurt you there." 

 

Alec could feel tears gathering in his eyes at the tenderness and honesty in his voice. He turned his head to press a small kiss on Magnus' palm, a silent thank you. They stayed like that, looking at each other for a moment. 

 

"So if you didn't steal it and didn't make it..." he trailed off. 

 

"I've created it, of course." Seeing Alec's disbelieving face, he continued. "My grandpa once created entire universe. What is a little breakfast compared to that?" 

 

"Your grandpa... Oh. Right." Alec blinked once, twice, mouth open. He probably looked ridiculous, but what he'd just heard... It was difficult to wrap his head around it. "So this means..." 

 

"That my father is the devil? Yes." 

 

Alec stared at him wide eyed, his breakfast long forgotten in face of this new revelation. He was silent for so long, that he could see Magnus' expression slowly changing, from confident and slightly amused to more and more concerned and unsure. Finally, he was brought back to reality by a flicker of fear in Magnus' eyes. He quickly leaned in to kiss him reassuringly. 

 

"Sorry. I've just needed a moment to process it." He was happy to notice that Magnus' confident smile was back. "Your father isn't going to kill me for dating his son, right?" 

 

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He barely managed not to panic and take them back immediately. Instead he sat there paralyzed, waiting with batted breath for Magnus' reaction. 

 

The first thing he noticed was the blush spreading across Magnus' cheeks and the smile widening across his face. Then Magnus was ducking his head, trying to avoid eye contact and Alec could sing with joy. Magnus looked embarrassed but very pleased with what he heard. It gave Alec the courage to continue. 

 

"Maybe we should wait a while before introducing me as your boyfriend" At that Magnus looked up quickly, cheeks still deliciously red. "Ease him into it? I don't want to end up burnt into a crisp because your father is overprotective." 

 

"Alexander" Magnus whispered, voice full of awe. He was looking at Alec like he was the most precious thing in the world. Alec could feel warm spreading inside him at this gaze. 

 

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a crooked smile, his confidence skyrocketing in response to Magnus' reaction. 

 

When Magnus' fervent lips met his, every last inch of doubt was erased from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I still don't know how many parts this story will actually have, but I'm defenitely planning one more. The next one will probably be much darker, because I feel that I got a little side tracked by all this fluff. Just to prepare you...
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
